Operation: Blonde Genesis
by Xescay
Summary: Zack is bored... Until he spies a little bottle of hair dye. Crack ensues soon after. OOC Genesis and maybe Sephiroth. Sorry, summary sucks - the story's better.
1. A Little Bottle of Hair Dye

FF7 does not belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Zack was bored. No, he wasn't just bored, he was <span>extremely<span> bored. Bored to the edge of dying of boredom. That was, until he was a lone bottle of hair dye sitting on the table top. Oh, all the wonderful things he could do! And the best part was – it would definitely cure his boredom.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so everyone know what they're doing?" Zack queried as he carefully packed his maps away.<p>

Cloud raised a hand.

"Cloud, how many times must I tell you – no need to put up your hand? You're not in class, for Shiva's sake!" Zack chastised, then softened. Gazing into the pure cerulean pools of Clouds eyes, he asked. "What is it?"

"Umm… how do we get in…?"

Reno grinned, "Oh, the great things about being a Turk!"

"Now, if anyone has anymore questions…?" Zack rubbed his hands together in delight. "Well then, let Operation: Blonde Genesis commence!"

* * *

><p>Genesis groaned as he opened the door. He had a meeting coming up, and he had no wish to go. Picking his way through the modern-furnished room to his bed, he sighed, making a mental note to clean up soon – there were piles upon piles of laundry to be washed, plates to be cleaned,… He looked to the side and his eyes softed. They'd need washing too… Plopping onto his bed with a grateful sigh, he closed his eyes. Dealing with the energetic Seconds had severely depleted his energies. He could now finally rest and recuperate from the effects of the puppy's constant trick-playing. He fell asleep almost immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zero hundred hours, and no sign of the cleaner," Cloud whispered into his walkie-talkie.<p>

Zack smiled from his position down the hallway. "Good, now let's move out!"

They ran un-stealthily to the door. Reno reached for the lock and tried a combination of numbers – Beep!

A message showed on the screen in red text –

WRONG PASSWORD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.

"Reno! Hurry! The cleaner's coming!" Cloud reported from down the hall.

Said red-haired man punched in the code again, and gritted as once again, the words glowed –

WRONG PASSWORD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.

"Reno, the darn thing'll let of an alarm if you get it wrong again," Zack warned.

"Yah. Thanks for the moral support, man," The Turk snapped back – he could already feel sweat trickling down his back and face as he tried again.

WELCOME.

Reno let out a breath he never realised he was holding as the door clicked open.

"Hurry! The cleaner will be there in about 10 secs!" Cloud radioed.

Reno's heart began to race again, adrenaline pumping into his system. Cautiously, he nudged open the door with the toe of his shoe.

"Wow, I've never been in here before," Zack breathed. "Now, time to get down to business."

Cloud ran into the room, "We got in!"

"Yup!" Reno beamed. "And look what the prestigious Commander has in his room…"

He opened a door, to reveal a room painted baby blue, with shelves upon shelves of plushies within. Said plushies ranged from Pokémon to Sailor Moon to Inu Yasha.

Zack tried to stifle a giggle.

Cloud just gaped.

And Reno looked rather proud of his findings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sephiroth was walking down the corridor when he sensed a hint of Zack around Genesis's door. Peering in, he saw three bird nests – one red, on blonde, and one black staring at a rather… <span>colourful<span> room stuffed to the limit with plushies. Noticing the bottle of hair dye the puppy's hand held, he smirked and walked away. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be an eventful day indeed.

* * *

><p>Shaking his head as if to shake away the shock, Zack turned to face his crew.<p>

"Come on, guys! We've got a commander's day to wreck!"

He couldn't wait to hear Genesis when he woke up in the morning.


	2. The Next Morning

For disclaimer, please look at the first chapter.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh!" a scream pierced the cool morning air. It was high-pitched and bordering the line of… girly… What's more, it originated from our friend, the mighty Red Commander's room.<p>

* * *

><p>"My hair! My beautiful, beautiful hair!"<p>

Genesis gaped at the mirror as he stared at the blonde locks, his eyes red and swollen from crying. It hung in long greasy locks (compliments to Zack's Genesis's-day-wrecking genius). He grabbed the matted locks, nearly yanking them out of his head. "Nooo! Who did this?"

Angeal came into the room to investigate the meaning behind the scream that had his puppy waking up far earlier than normal in a way too morning-happy mood, then stepped back in shock, his lips forming an 'o' shape of surprise as his eyes were greeted with a familiar, yet unfamiliar Genesis look-alike stranger staring desperately at the mirror.

"Umm… Genny?" he stepped forward.

Genesis, in turn, shrunk back. "No! Don't look at me! I look horrible! Oh, how will I manage to look presentable in time for the meeting?"

Angeal tried, and failed, to console his childhood friend. "Um, well, Genny, the meeting is in two hour's time… You could try to wash it out or get some dye-remover or something…"

Tears welled at the corners of his friend's azure eyes.

"Yes! I tried everything! I've tried washing it out, with both shampoo and conditioner, but neither of them work! And I don't want to go outside – I look hideous! It's so horrible, 'Geal. How could anyone do this to me?"

Angeal's mind was immediately cast to someone who would, and could – Zack. Boy, was the puppy in serious trouble.

Suddenly, Angeal found himself in a tight embrace as Genesis flung his arms around his neck, his verbal melodrama finally over. Tears ran down his face as he blabbered nonsensically about his good looks – and how they'd been cruelly ruined.

Angeal awkwardly hugged the auburn-haired Commander back, tactfully hiding his small grin of amusement as he attempted to calm the red-cloaked man down.

Little did they know that they were being watched… and recorded…

* * *

><p>"Hi-five, guys, for a job well done!" Zack laughed as he watched the ever-continuing drama – it wasn't like Genesis would be done weeping and moping over something so trivia for a few hours yet. Angeal attempted to console the <span>formerly<span> auburn haired Commander on the screen. "So… who's our next victim gonna be?"

* * *

><p>I feel so... evil...<p>

Anyway, any guesses as to who the next victim shall be?

Please review! Constructive citicism welcome! Flames will be used to burn Hojo to ashes.

-Xescay, XIV-


End file.
